pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Coco Bandicoot
Coco Bandicoot is the tritagonist of Crash Bandicoot series and is the highly intelligent, cute, and spirited younger sister of Crash Bandicoot. Appearance In contrast to Crash's cartoony physical appearance, Coco's figure is more svelte and realistic. Like most characters in the series, her stature is inconsistent, frequently switching between being shorter or taller than her "big brother". In all of her appearances, she is shown to have green eyes, a full head of blonde hair, usually tied up in a ponytail, and with a blue/pink/purple/green flower stuck on the side. From her first appearance up to Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Coco wears a white shirt, light-blue overalls (with one strap undone), pink shoes and hair tied up at the back. Personality From the moment she is introduced, Coco is established as an "annoying younger sibling" sort of character and uses Crash to perform certain errands whenever she sees fit. Her work ethic can be best described as domineering; most of the time, she only works on what she wants to do and largely ignores what really needs to be done, such as cleaning the house (as displayed in Crash: Mind Over Mutant). Despite this, Coco is generally depicted as responsible, smart, kind-hearted, good-natured and high spirited, her educated wit often contrasted by an innocent demeanor. Despite their contrasting personalities, Coco is far from prissy and is generally tolerant, if not outright amused by Crash's behavior. She also shares his altruistic code, even to some enemies (as Crash had taken sympathy on Krunk in Nitro Kart, Coco felt pity for Nash, using her hack smarts to make the "poor shark thingy" take a long needed nap). She is great with technology as she carries a pink/turquoise laptop occasionally and is skilled at hacking, as seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, when she intercepts Cortex's messages to convince her brother not to listen to him. Below the Bandicoot House lies Coco's VR Hub System, which resides in a secret lab seen in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. It works similar to the Time Twister in that it can warp to different places around the world, the only difference being in the present time. She is a fan of martial arts films and masculine sports such as wrestling and NASCAR, stating that she could be. In Crash Tag Team Racing, Coco's personality is different: she is more preppy, loud, ditzy, sassy, often take eccentric poses, and has liking of beauty and shopping. Coco has an unexplained grudge against Nina Cortex starting from Crash Tag Team Racing, something that ends up requited after she openly competes for superiority above her in Crash of the Titans. Coco is generally depicted a lucid foil for Crash, often taking the role of straight man or spokesman whenever Aku Aku isn't around. She is not without her own dizzy moments however, and is certainly not immune to the same slapstick buffoonery that so often befalls her brother. Trivia * Debi Derryberry, the voice actress for Coco, is also the voice behind many TV characters, such as Jimmy Neutron. Coco and Jimmy actually have a lot in common, for they both have several "nerd" qualities. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Bandicoots